


It has always been you

by HauteAlek



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauteAlek/pseuds/HauteAlek
Summary: Luka hates flying and Ante being his annoying/teasing self. Some fluff also ;)





	It has always been you

Luka hated flying. In two days, Eintracht Frankfurt would play a game abroad so the team flew there, which was among the worst things Luka knew. The icing on the cake was that Ante and he had argued throughout the day. It bothered him that Ante knew how anxious he was each time they were to fly but still had chosen to put all of his attention on Filip.  
...

_Jealousy._ It was something that came fast and easy to Luka. It was not a quality he wished for, and it was also a quality that Ante knew about and liked to tease with. Sometimes by saying something to Filip or Mijat, sometimes through his posts on Instagram. Small things that Ante knew would make Luka overreact. Usually, Luka didn't care when Ante was doing it - it was like an inside joke. He knew that Ante loved him. However, sometimes it went too far, like when Luka was in situations where he wanted his boyfriend's support and not a boyfriend who, with intent, tried to make him upset. Before and during travelling where situations when Luka would fancy to have his boyfriend support, but Ante had not been there for him today.  
... 

Luka stepped on the plane alone. Ante was somewhere with Filip. He sat down on a seat by a window and placed a pillow on the seat next to him. The plane was slowly filled by the remaining players in the team and last to step on the plane, as usual, was Ante. Ante stepped on and it looked like at first, he was going to sit down next to Mijat, but Luka managed to get eye contact with him before he sat down. A warm smile grew in Ante's face, but Luka met it with an irritated expression while he, at the same time, strongly gestured that Ante should sit down beside him and not Mijat. Ante understood the hint and took his pillow and bag and went and sat down beside Luka. He slowly placed his stuff around him before turning his body to face Luka's gaze.

"You're angry, aren't you?'' was the first thing Ante said. Luka did not answer but shrugged his shoulders while he sighed.

"Come on, Luka," Ante continued to talk while placing his hand on Luka's thigh, "are you angry because I took a coffee with Filip?".

Luka moved Ante's hand from his thigh. "You know why I'm annoyed Ante. We've talked about this a million times."

Ante took a deep breath and became serious. It was a trait that Luka admired with Ante. When he saw that Luka actually been hurt over something, he could stop joking about it.

"I know, maybe I took it a little too far. It was not okay for me to do this before a flight. I know you hate flying. I am sorry?''.

Luka felt how he softened up by Ante's words and he nodded gently. 

"It's okay," Luka took Ante's hand and placed it on his thigh again, "just think about it next time, please.''

Ante smiled at him and all the annoyance disappeared. _He was so in love with Ante that he couldn't be angry with him for long periods._

Ante suddenly laughed and said, with a twinkle in his eyes, "I will think about the fact that you get jealous of mine and Filip's coffee dates. It is understandable but ... ". Luka interrupted him by sighing loudly before he started laughing.

"Ante, you're so annoying. Sometimes I really can't handle you - ”.

...

The plane slowly began to move and they abruptly stopped talking. Luka shut his eyes and inhaled quickly while feeling how Ante took a soft hold of his hand and gently stroked his knuckles. He could not speak when the plane began to move. All his focus was on breathing and Ante's caressing movements. Once the plane got up in the air, he slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt Ante slowly letting go of his hand and instead started to stroke his arm.

''It is okay. It is a short flight, we are soon down on earth again.” Ante talked smoothly to him and Luka felt himself calming down. Ante felt this also and went back to joking with him. Typically Ante.

"You are really lucky that I like you so much. Without me, how would you dare to fly?''.

Luka laughed sincerely and looked at Ante. 

"God, it feels good to hear that my boyfriend loves me. I don't get to hear it so regularly."

"I love you?", Ante could not hold back laughter when answering. 

''Love is probably a bit of an overstatement. I mean, yes I like you and I think about you and so but I probably like Filip more. Filip, he's really special - ".

Luka lightly pushed him which made him stop talking.

"Odjebi. " Luka removed Ante's hand from his arm and turned away from him. Ante did not believe that Luka actually was angry so he reached forwards once more while a bigger and bigger smile spread out in his face.

"Come on, Luka, " Ante continued after Luka turned around to face his gaze, "you know you're my favourite. Filip, I like, but you - I love. I'm not together with Filip, it's you I want and always have wanted to be with.''

Luka hated giving Ante the satisfaction of seeing how happy those words made him but he couldn't hide it. A blush spread on his cheeks and he felt a warm sensation in his stomach. _That one can love someone this much._

Instead of answering Ante, he sat more comfortably in the chair and placed his head on Ante's shoulder. He took a soft hold of one of Ante's hands and felt how Ante placed his available arm around Luka's shoulders.

They sat like that for a while before Luka felt how he started to fall asleep, which Ante noticed. He looked up at Ante and saw his beautiful eyes. Luka felt himself smiling. _Before meeting Ante, he never knew what it was like to look at someone and smile for no reason._

"You can sleep for a while if you want", Ante said with a low voice, and Luka placed his head on Ante's shoulder again. He slumbered, sleeping deep enough not to hear what people around him were saying but awake enough to feel how Ante softly placed a kiss in his hair. The warm feeling was back, this time stronger than ever. 

_That a person as annoying as Ante can make one so happy._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for any grammatical mistakes! English is not my first, second or third language but I hope my English is not completely terrible. I've also been working on a Filip Kostić/Ante Rebić fanfic and another Luka Jović/Ante Rebić one. Might post one of them (or both!!!) very soon. <3


End file.
